This invention relates to packaging for retaining and handling a plurality of containers or the like, and more particularly relates to structure of a unitary package for an array of containers such as beverage bottles.
Development of packages for multiple containers such as cans and glass bottles for food and beverage products to be conveniently handled by consumers has generally required devices for spacing the containers, for example the particularly effective webbed and apertured plastic sheet carrier described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,835. Further effort to improve the unity of consumer-handled packaging for multiple glass bottles has led to proposals for wrap-around, stretchable film packaging such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,478, which have not provided for adequate bottle protection. As a result, alternatives to wrap-around film such as foldable, rigid sheet separator devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,275 have been proposed for firmly supporting and separating packaged bottles.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel packaging particularly suitable for bottles which gives the user a confident "feel" of handling an integral or unitary object.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel package of the above-described type for bottles and the like from which the bottle can be easily removed by a consumer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel package of the above-described type capable of protecting the bottle from injury and the contents of the bottle from adverse effects of light and further providing broad surfaces for presenting label design or advertising messages.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.